


Back Up File

by Sweetaro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo is Not Nice, F/M, Inspired by Black Mirror, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Possessive Kylo Ren, Stalker Kylo Ren, Technology, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetaro/pseuds/Sweetaro
Summary: He loved anything and everything about her, and she was going to be his. It was only fair. Who else could love her this much? No one would be better for her, no one would take the time to get to know her on the level he would. No one would be willing to know her better than she knows herself. That’s why he has done everything to prepare himself for this. For asking her out.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	Back Up File

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Black Mirror inspired piece I have been playing around with and I hope you all like it. I will be adding more tags later.

_Alright. Just as I’ve practiced. Play it cool. Calm, and chill. You’re the boss. You are the boss, and it is healthy to start a casual conversation as you come into the office._ Ben Solo’s fingers drummed on his thermos mug he always carried with him.

The elevator was crammed as it was every morning and being over six feet tall with the width of a fridge, it left him very little room in the tight quarters.

**_First Order Software_** sat on the upper floors of the building, guaranteeing a long ride up, especially when he got an unlucky elevator full of lower level stops. But not today.

Today he was in an elevator with others going to his floor, so there would be no embarrassing pushing and shoving to frazzle him. Not today. Today he was determined to be suave. He was determined to not be clumsy, or shy, or embarrassing. He had practiced. He was going to talk to _her_. And he was going to talk to _her_ with no issues.

The ‘ding’ of the elevator snapped him to attention just as the smooth automated voice announced.

“31st level: First Order.” A feminine voice stated bringing everyone to attention. They began to file out of the elevator in single lines, without major everyone got stood at attention, filing out without a single noise, finally making way for him to go through. He strode across the lobby of the main floor to his company, passing by the lounge area that held visitors waiting for appointments.

“Good morning Sir.” The receptionist greeted in a dull voice, not even looking up from her computer. Ben only gave a nod in acknowledgement, flipping his ID over the door scanner to pass through the gate. The locked glass doors stood like the pearly gates into heaven, providing a view of the several desks of computer engineers hard at work.

And his breath caught. There she was. Sitting by the window, shinning like the sun.

Rey. His Rey. Hard at work on her computer, a soft smile on her face. She was a vision; she had been since the first day she eagerly introduced herself to him. She knocked on his office asking for a moment of his time, and he was thrilled to oblige her. Immediately she began rambling praises about the work he had done in coding and graphic development that most programmers had only dreamed of up until that point. It was astounding.

No one had spoken to him with such admiration and respect before, despite all of his work and everything he had built for the company, but this goddess had. He had been smitten.

Enamored by her brown soft hair that was styled in a half-up bun, the bottom layer flowing down to her shoulders in a long bob. Her tan skin was dappled with the familiar freckles he counted across her face over the course of her first month working for him. Fourteen, he could see from a reasonable distance, but he suspected there were more. Brown eyes danced around, focusing on the code she was composing, before drifting down to her tea mug.

He knew exactly what was in her cup. Breakfast tea blend, not her favorite. She had one every morning ever since she was started trying to curb a coffee addiction back in January. She would have that followed by a bottle of water, a glass of iced green tea with her lunch and then later in the afternoon she would have a mug of Earl Grey, her favorite.

He wasn’t creepy, just observant. It was an assumption anyone could make after noticing the habits of their colleague by just being around them. And every detail about her just enamored him.

He loved her different unique hairstyles with buns. He loved every single freckle on her face. He loved the brown eyes that analyzed code and twinkled with joy when talking to people. He loved her unique preference to beverages throughout the day.

He loved anything and everything about her, and she was going to be his. It was only fair. Who else could love her this much? No one would be better for her, no one would take the time to get to know her on the level he would. No one would be willing to know her better than she knows herself. That’s why he has done everything to prepare himself for this. For asking her out. To charm her as much as she had charmed him.

He walked towards her desk, silent steps despite his large form. People parted like the Red Sea out of his way while she only focused on her computer, until his form was too close to ignore. She looked up, flashing him a brilliant smile. God that smile. That smile he wanted to see all the time. Every morning and every night. He knew he could do it. Soon he would see her every morning and every night.

“Good Morning Mr. Solo,” She tilted her head a bit to the side, providing a view of her slim neck and the wafting aroma of her scent. Like fresh rain with pear, it was so clean and pure that it made his mouth water.

“Hello Rey, I hope you’ve had a good morning so far.” He replied, offering a small gentle smile. Her eyes glimmered with interest.

“So far so good. Although it probably doesn’t help that its only Monday.” She made an exaggerated grimace that he laughed politely too. She liked making the same jokes of teasing throughout the week complaining about the beginning of the week or building up to the weekend.

“Monday’s aren’t so bad. What are you working on today again?”

“Oh, the update that is coming up for Star Destroyer.” She nodded to her computer. “Just going over some of the things for the new areas on the map.”

His game. It warmed his heart that the love of his life was working on his work baby. He was always obsessed with old movies and TV shows about galactic travels, and his game combined that with virtual reality into a beautiful RPG.

“I’m sure you’re doing great.” He winked. Smooth, steady. She giggled, not laughing at him, but obviously tickled by his praise.

“I hope so. I don’t know how you did it all on your own to set this up, it would overwhelm me. You must not have seen the light of day for years when it came to coding the original.”

“I hadn’t, but I started young and had a lot of spare time on my hand to experiment with programming.”

“Really?” Her smile widened with interest. “I had never heard about that. I thought you programmed it after graduate school?”

He shrugged casually, acting bashful.

“That’s the “official” release of information. But the creative process of building it was still in my younger years. After graduate school is when I took it to the next level. Anytime you want to know the full details of everything, my office door is always open.”

“Thank you, I would be very interested in hearing about the details. But that might have to wait until after this update.”

“Of course, we can’t keep our customers waiting on that now can we.” He grinned and the two chortled at that. “Alright, I’ll see you later Rey.”

It pained him to walk away. He wanted to stay in her presence if possible. Part of him wanted to engage in making small talk with her all day, but that wouldn’t work. It had proven not to work. Social ques had to be favored, and he had to maintain a respectable distance. Small interactions, that would display his own interest and more importantly pique her own.

That was fine, he could wait. He would wait for her to come to him, for everything to fall into relationship bliss. Rey was worth waiting for.


End file.
